


Royal breeding bitch

by orphan_account



Series: The high priestess and her stallion [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Captivity, Come Inflation, F/F, F/M, Forced Feminization, Genital Piercing, Humiliation, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Urethral Play, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The queen will visit the castle so the high priestess and her stallion would help her to conceive the heir.
Series: The high priestess and her stallion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092023
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Royal breeding bitch

The face of the queen was covered with mask made of golden chains. She always visited the order castle before conceive another heir. She already had three children, and it was obligatory for her to try and have another one because all the others were boys so they couldn't be new rulers after her. She needed a daughter, and it was believed that the Goddess would help her. 

The high priestess had a vision the night before Royal visit, so in the morning she went to the chamber were her stallion was chained to the wall. Young priestess just took a golden stick out of his penis, and the man was trying to take a piss with his hard and erected member. The high priestess ordered the young one to leave them alone. 

The manshivered when the priestess kneeled before him and took his swollen dick in her hand. He whimpered when she put the tip dripping with piss in her mouth and started to suck. 

It was hot and salty but the priestess knew that the Goddess would approve her action. The man was almost crying of relieve when she swallowed everything and let the dick out of her mouth. 

He shivered when she touched his swollen scrotum that was still tied. She knew that her vision was the right one, so she took the thread and untied it, making his hot and inflamed scrotum be. 

She took it in her hand and started to slowly lick his balls and whisper her prays, hoping that the Goddess will hear her. 

Her vision was of the queen conceiving the royal daughter with the sacred stallion. So the Goddess spared his semen because the kingdom needed it. 

Then the high priestess touched his hard and swollen nipples, she knew that the queen won't be satisfied with their size. Everyone knew that she prefered woman with big breasts to any man, and the priestess was ready to let her queen be satisfied with at least that during the sacred impregnation. 

So she started to rub the man's chest with some new ointment, pulling his nipples, making milking motion, pretending he already has breasts. He was moaning with pleasure and she couldn't resist but started to rub her already erected clit against his dick. 

It was so thick she was dying of desire to feel it inside. But it was for the Royal cunt now. A thought crossed her mind, definitely sent from the goddess. 

\- Kneel, - she said. The man obeyed. She took of her robe, bent down and spread her buttocks before his face, so her anus was right before his lips.

\- Lick. 

He didn't hesitate and started to lick her, rough and wet, almost fucking her with his tongue. He satisfied so many young priestesses by now, he knew exactly what to do. 

\- Sit back. 

She was shivering with desire. She fingered herself, taking the mucus from her cunt and spreading on her anus wet with his saliva. 

\- Put your clit in me. 

He hesitated. 

\- From now on your not a stallion, you are a sacred Royal bitch. And I need to test you. So be a good girl and put your thick and meaty clit in your priestess anus that you licked so well. 

He obeyed and entered her, slowly and gently. She waited a minute, realizing how stretched she is now, and started to ride him with her ass. 

It was painful, but exciting - and when she started to rub her clit, it took her a minute to come. 

She squeezed his penis inside of her, feeling that it's throbbing. 

\- No. You are a Royal bitch and your semen is for our queen only. 

The man let out a cry. 

\- Don't worry. We need your balls to be full so you'll inflate the queen's womb. And we need these, - she touched his chest and nipples, - to became as much big as they could by tomorrow. Everything should be in harmony. And you have such a big clit, your breasts should be like small melons. 

She saw that his come is leaking under the ruby in his urethra. So she touched the ruby and pushed it deeper, plugging his penis and making man cry. 

She already knew that two priestesses would spend their night rubbing his chest and nipples, pulling them and pinching, suckind very hard - so the elixir and the ointments would work harder and faster. 

And tomorrow the queen will have an excellent breeding bitch with a throbbing meaty clit and big breasts with hard nipples.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any requests.


End file.
